


He's Just Not You

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #49: "Well, this is awkward..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Just Not You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from **Chicago Fire**
> 
> For a lovely **Anon** and **Yesenia** , who insisted I 'angst it up'.
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) prompt list
> 
> Title and lyrics from **Artist Vs Poet** 's [Break Away](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV7Qla-2fbw)

It had been two years since Blaine walked out the door, the cracks in their relationship finally succumbing to the weight of their ego, their stubbornness. Sebastian had been welded to the floor by his bruised pride when he should have gone after Blaine; to beg for the man that he loved to stay, to assure him that they could work things out.

But he didn’t. And Blaine was gone.

_This loneliness is wearing me down  
I swear I had it all figured out_

-

Eighteen months passed before Sebastian decided that he wanted to move on, accepting the fact that Blaine wasn’t coming back.

He met a man at an office function one night and before long, they found themselves in Sebastian’s bed; teeth grazing hungrily over flushed skin, hands grabbing to bring the other body closer, closer to fill the void Blaine had left inside.

In the throes of passion, Sebastian’s lips found the stranger’s. The moment their lips touch, a fresh pain ripped through him, making him sick to the stomach as a gruelling realization crashed into him; they weren’t Blaine’s.

_When [he’s] kissing me I’m missing your mouth_

-

The universe had a cruel sense of humour, Sebastian thought. Viciously cruel.

As if everything didn’t already remind him of his ex-boyfriend, the stranger that he had met at the event, the one he thought he could have something real with- his name was Blaine.

Blaine Monroe.

-

Sebastian always addressed the other man as ‘Monroe’, never quite able to bring himself to call him ‘Blaine’; even when they had slept together the fourth, fifth time over the course of three weeks. Every time he tried, the name would lodge itself in his throat, threatening to suffocate him with memories of _his_ Blaine; the _what ifs_ and _what might have beens_.

_‘Cause [he’s] just not you_

-

“Monroe, do you have extra coffee in there?” Sebastian asked as he scampered around the kitchen after spending another passionate night with the other man.

Monroe hummed his answer, placing a mug in front of Sebastian. He sipped the delicious brew appreciatively; letting it warm his insides and jumpstarting his body. At the corner of his eye, he noted the way Monroe was staring at him, body tensed in some sort of anticipation.

“What?” Sebastian asked.

“Who was he?”

“Who was who?”

“The Blaine who ruined my name.”

Whatever warmth the coffee had offered turned to ice in his veins. He should have known that this was coming; everything always came down to Blaine, _his_ Blaine.

“He was the love of my life,” Sebastian answered nonchalantly, not bothering with lies and half-truths.

“Well, this is awkward-” Monroe muttered under his breath, his expression shattered.

“Monroe, I-”

“No, it’s okay,” the other man blurted, cutting him off. “Look, Sebastian, I really like you- but I’m not going to compete with a ghost of your past.”

Monroe smiled sadly up at Sebastian and with a kiss on the cheek, he walked out the door.

-

In the quiet of the night, Sebastian allowed himself to wonder about Blaine; what was he doing, how is he doing, did he wonder the same about Sebastian. And when he was feeling bold, he let his mind wander to the time when they were each other’s, when they were in love, when they were convinced that they were forever- the memories a balm to his aching heart.

One thought constantly echoed in his mind:

_And when you finally rest your head tonight  
Are you wishing I’m right by your side?_

“Because I do, Blaine,” he whispered to the darkness. “I do.”

 

-End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
